Sunday On a Park Bench
by GreenFloydPinkDay
Summary: One day,it'll be raining sunbeams. Involves all six friends. MC RR. Focuses around the general friendship of the group in tests of loyalty, trust and love. Welcome to the 1930's..European style..written with Originalofthespecies..chapter 3 up
1. TOW the disruption

**Need to know:**

**An eighteen-year-old Monica lives with her parents and is close to all of the gang with the exception of Joey who she has met on a few occasions. Rachel is in the same situation.**

**A twenty-year-old Ross is close to every member of the gang. Lives alone.**

**Phoebe is close to Monica and Rachel. (18 years old) Lives alone**

**Joey is close to Chandler and Ross. He sees the girls occasionally. (20 years old)**

**Chandler is close to Monica, Rachel, Ross and Joey and has never met Phoebe. (20 years old)**

**Joey and Chandler are roommates.**

**/--/--/--/--/--/-**

**-/-Sunday on a park bench-/-**

**_Austria, October 31st 1932._**

**Chapter One – TOW the warning**

Monica had never felt more exhilarated. She was in a state of blissful euphoria, she was elated, she was in ecstasy, she was…cleaning. One hand expertly twirled a sopping mop across the ballroom floor while the other held a dribbling bucket.

"Pheebs! I'm all done out here!" Monica called to the kitchens. Her only response was the clattering and clanging of utensils.

"Pheebs!" Monica bellowed, running her right hand through her hair and steadying her left hand at her waist.

Phoebe's head was bowed backwards and her gaze skyward. Her head turned and twisted frantically.

"God damn it! Them voices are back again" Phoebe muttered.

"Pheebs! Over here!" Monica yelled; the last remnants of her patience shattered.

Phoebe's head snapped around to face Monica.

"Oh thank God it's just you. Look Monica, I'll be out to help in a mi - - whoa! Super Monica!" Phoebe laughed, bewildered by the gleaming ballroom.

"I know!" Monica screeched, pulling Phoebe to her to join her in her jubilations.

The duo had been employed by the ballroom's manager to maintain the sparkling appearance of the hall. With Monica's enthusiasm and Phoebe's eccentric methods, the pair were indispensable cleaners to the corporation. After ensuring she had received enough praise for her efforts, Monica led her friend to a nearby table just off the empty dance floor.

"Ok Pheebs, I need your help, what do I go as tonight?" Monica asked, her cerulean eyes widening unconsciously.

"I thought that you were going as Greta Garbo?"

"Rach said I can't because she's going as Garbo"

"So, who made her queen of the world? Oh! I would love that job!" Phoebe declared, her eyes illuminating with desire.

"Pheebs? Stay on track with me ok?" Monica giggled, interrupting Phoebe's dream-like state.

"Oh yes, sorry Monica, I am completely here with you one hundred percent…do you think Jack Hustow would make a good king?"

"Pheebs!" Monica growled. "Just be here at the ballroom for seven, ok? Oh, and make sure your in costume"

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

Lips curled, head thrown back and eyes twisted shut, Chandler allowed the very last out of key but all the same enthused note to bounce about the walls of the bathroom. Stepping out of the shower, Chandler shivered before draping a towel across his waist and walking into his lounge.

"I could hear you singing from out here! And you wonder why people think you're gay!" Joey laughed.

Chandler ignored the taunt, knowing that retorting would not be the best response when trying to persuade Joey to come to the Gellar party tonight.

"Joe, I don't suppose you have thought about coming to that fancy-dress ball tonight have you?"

"I don't know I mean Halloween can be a really scary time of year, I think I might just stay inside…" Joey began.

"Oh come on! Don't feed me that rubbish! Look, if you come, you get to wear that cowboy outfit I bought at Patterson's…" Chandler said, the pitch in his voice getting higher with each syllable, as if he was talking to an infant.

A smile played on Joey's lips…

"No! No, no, no! I have a date! I'm not giving up the chance of courting Sarah! Have you _seen_ her legs?"

"No, Joe, look…"

"Oh well you really should they are _amazing_!"

Chandler heaved a long sigh.

"Joey…"

"Chandler, try to understand, this – girl – is – beautiful, or are you too gay for that to register" Joey joked.

"Joe, enough with the homosexual gags, ok? Look, I'll be on my own if you don't come, please…for me"

Joey inhaled deeply. "Will there be pretty girls?"

"Well its Jack and Judy Gellar's party, so unless you have a fetish for breasts that dangle past the knee…no."

Joey's expression contorted in disgust. "I thought Monica and Rachel were going?"

"Well yes, Monica and Ross _have_ to go and being the loyal and lovely friends we are, we're coming along too. It's not as if we can exactly count them. I mean, Rach is Ross's girlfriend and well Monica is my best friend."

"Well, seeing as I don't know Monica too well, if I go, could I you know, show Monica a 'Joey good time'?" Joey asked, winking at Chandler.

"Erm, well, I would prefer if you didn't" Chandler muttered.

"Awwwww, it's because you are in lurrrve" Joey giggled.

"I am not in love! I don't even like Monica in that way!" Chandler argued.

"I'm not _that_ stupid Chandler! You are always touching and hugging…you are _always _together! You even just said you think she's pretty!" Joey justified.

"It's not like that! We are just best friends, you know? I can tell her anything, anywhere any time, she's just…" Chandler began, his voice softening at each word.

"Oh! Is that how it is? I thought _we _were best friends!" Joey yelled.

"We are! We are Joe, just...look, I have to get ready, are you coming or not? I think Monica said she's bringing a girl from work…she could be gorgeous."

"Sorry, but no"

"Well look, I'll be back before midnight, don't wait up" Chandler sighed, knowing he had been defeated.

"Don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway, if you know what I mean" Joey chuckled.

Smiling, Chandler entered his bedroom and flopped onto his bed.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

Ross' feet thundered down the cobbled pavement as the rain battered against his umbrella. The puddles only added to the difficulty of his quest to stay dry and he cursed as they deepened when he turned into Parakanaur Road. Reaching the Green household, Ross was thankful for the shelter of the porch and knocked on the tall red door. The door was flung open immediately.

"Hi, ok let's go!" Rachel chattered, grasping Ross' hand and dragging him into the downpour.

"Whoa Rach what's the hurry? I mean why don't we wait for the rain to calm a bit? You didn't even give me a chance to tell you how beautiful you look" Ross whispered, pulling Rachel into a passionate kiss.

Rachel pulled away beaming and gazing into Ross's eyes. Understandably, her expression changed to somewhat amused.

"You look…_nice_,too" Rachel giggled, eyeing the Albert Einstein wig strapped to her boyfriend's head.

"But we really must be going, come on Ross, please" Rachel's desperation was voiced in her plea.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"My dad is due back any minute"

"And that matters how? Your dad knows we're courting"

"Ross, just trust me, his coming back from a rally" Rachel mumbled.

"What type of rally?" Ross questioned, his forehead creasing and his eyes searching.

"He was in Germany for the weekend, you must have heard of the - - the extremist parties over there…"

"Yeah… how does that affect me?

"Ross it- - it was a Nazi party rally" Rachel stammered.

Ross's expression was unreadable, it was flat it was…dead.

"Surely- - Surely your father doesn't agree with…he can't possibly think that…"

"He does Ross. It is all he talks about, he believes that Jews are one of the main reasons for the depression in Germany. My grandparents are living over there at the moment and he cannot stand to see them living in such a horrible place. The Nazi party are offering a reason behind it. They say that they will end unemployment."

"This is ridiculous! How! How can anyone...what is - -.."

"Ross, try to understand. My dad is a German. He adores his country and he hates to see it so humiliated. He says that the moment the Nazi's come to power, one thing they will do is unite Austria and Germany."

"You can't possibly be serious…"

"Hitler believes that the Aryan race is superior over all others. He - -.."

"That must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Well why don't I get on my knees to you now!" Ross shouted. He was utterly seething as he bent to his knees.

"Ross! I don't agree with it! Not at all so don't you dare raise your voice to me! And for Pete's sake get up!" Rachel screamed back.

"Oh come on Rachel! We all know that is you had to choose between me and your dad's approval that your father would win every time!" Ross cried, rising to his feet.

"That's not fair Ross! You can't make me choose between you and my dad!"

"I won't but I could bet my life that your dad will!"

Rachel broke into a tearful fit of sobs. "Don't you think I know that? But the truth is Ross that I can't bear to lose you"

Ross pulled Rachel to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Hey Garbo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."" Ross soothed.

Rachel managed a weak smile. "It's ok weird crazy-haired man"

"It's Albert Einstein Rach" Ross muttered, unable to prevent himself from correcting her.

"Yeah, whatever" Rachel whispered, pulling Ross into a sweet, tender kiss.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

Chandler stood in complete awe of the ballroom. The gold gilded ceiling boasted carvings of angels and held a grand chandelier. Chandler found himself lost in counting the gleaming crystals of the ornament.

"Chandler, hey!" The voice floated to him.

He slowly brought his head downward, a small smile creeping across his face in knowing Monica desired his attention and company.

Chandler felt his breath hitch. Feathered wings towered over Monica, her raven hair hung in tight curls and a long, trailing, white dress hugged her body. She radiated beauty and Chandler was bewitched.

"No date then Bing?" Monica beamed.

"Erm – well, you know how it is, I am _so_ irresistible that I don't want to hurt all of them women out there that are so in love with me. I could cause some severe psychological damage by bringing a girl tonight" Chandler justified, carefully disguising his shaking hands.

Monica laughed.

"I like your costume, never really thought of you as the soldier type of guy though"

"Are you joking? Have you not seen my amazingly toned body? I tell you Mon, I am the fittest man in here. I have to say though, Monica you really do look amazing, like beyond beautiful" Chandler blushed.

Monica planted a soft kiss on Chandler's cheek in thanks. Chandler was suddenly aware of the rising temperature of the room.

"I would like to introduce to someone, this is Pho - -…"

"You will address me as either 'Your Majesty' or 'Queen Phoebe'" Phoebe interrupted, thrusting her hand in the direction of Chandler.

Monica raised her eyebrows. "Just ignore her"

"Be quiet or I'll have you locked in the tower" Phoebe snapped, her crown falling lopsided from its throne upon her head.

Chuckling, Chandler took Phoebe's hand and kissed it. "Such an honour Queen Phoebe" Chandler giggled, bowing to add effect.

"Oh! I like this one Monica! His one to keep!"

"I would love to see you two in a fight" Chandler mused, only to be responded with a stern face from Monica and a threat of 'Off with his head' from his new acquaintance.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

The couple glided across the dance floor, the music of the Big Band suffocated by their thoughts. Ross' body swayed automatically as he contemplated the inevitable confrontation with Rachel's father. His grip on Rachel's waist tightened.

"Look, Rach, I don't think that I have ever told you that I love you. I just want you to know that I do…more than anything" Ross whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel sighed into his chest. "I know"

The entrance doors were hurled against the wall causing a haunting thunder of bangs. The party halted and disguised faces turned to face a distressed father standing between the doors.

"Rachel Karen Green! Get here now!" he bellowed, panting from his journey to the hall.

"Oh my God! Daddy! What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel exclaimed, lifting her dress so she could run to her father.

"Come here we're going…" Leonard Green began, grabbing his daughter's arm.

"No I want to stay" Rachel argued, thrusting outward as to shake his grip.

Leonard hauled her to him. "Listen Rachel," he started, whispering in the now silent hall. "These – these _people _caused the downfall of Germany. They are the reason that so many are starving, why …"

"Could he be more talking shit?" Chandler yelled from the back of the hall, alcohol now in full control of his actions.

The crowd turned to the sprawled figure lying in Monica's lap.

"Daddy, I am staying here. These people are my second family, and…and I love them all so much"

"You can't possibly love these parsimonious…"

"Stop it! How can you say that? You have been best friends with Jack for so many years, how can you - -…"

"But like you Rachel, I was not aware of the true colours of the Jewish man, oh no…."

"I am fully aware of 'their true colours' and I can tell you now that I have never known such loving and caring people in my entire life!" Rachel screamed, beginning to sob.

"Hear, Hear!" Chandler called, causing a drunken Monica to chuckle.

Ross manoeuvred his way next to Rachel and clutched at her hand.

"Mr Gellar, I would appreciate it if you left. You are really disrupting the - - …" Ross mumbled.

"Get your god damned hands off of my daughter!" Leonard roared.

Accompanied by three friends, Jack Gellar hoisted Leonard out of the entrance and steered him to his car.

"Leonard, please be reasonable, for old times sake - -…" Jack began.

"Your son can have the company of my daughter for one last night but over my dead body will she ever be associated with the likes of you again" Leonard spat, slamming his foot against the accelerator.

Watching the vehicle speed away, Jack turned to his helpers.

"Well that was a bit of a mood killer!" Jack laughed.

"It's not funny Jack. We were going to tell you later but now we are alone…well…" Alfie started.

"Spit it out!"

"Look, the Nazi party is the largest in the Reichstag. I know it is unlikely that Hindenburg will ever allow Hitler to be chancellor, but if he did and he fulfilled his aim of uniting Austria and Germany…well, being Jewish we could face major persecution. Oliver, James and I are taking our families and leaving for England in two weeks. We think it will be for the best if you came with us." Alfie pronounced, his eyes searching Jack's face for an answer.

"That's rather drastic don't you think? I mean in the last counts the number of Nazi seats had actually fallen…"

"We know, but - -…"

"My family and I refuse to be frightened by this crazed lunatic. We will remain here. We will be fine."

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

**Thanks to Originalofthespecies for letting me use the idea of friends facing the Nazi regime. This will be extremely different to "Being the Minority"…again…thanks babe!**

Please read and Review it is my first fanfic.

RooRoo xxx


	2. TOW Chandler's cold

**-/-Sunday on a park bench-/-**

**Chapter Two – TOW Chandler's cold**

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

_Austria, 1st November 1932_

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

Pulsating in a rapid rhythm, Chandler's head throbbed with what he believed to be a result of laying it against the seemingly hard tiled wall. In truth, the pounding was a consequence of wild alcohol intake. Chandler's mind was awake, yet his body simply refused to respond, even his eyes mutinied against his brain. He was sweating. A kind of warm haze suffocated him and the sound of hammering water caused him to shake his head in confusion. Believing he had somehow wound up under some kind of waterfall, his eyes reluctantly obliged and opened.

They were in his bathroom. Monica was slumped against his left side, her head lolling on his chest and her hair tickling his nose. Her arms were stretched across his chest and their legs were entwined. Chandler's gaze reached Monica's feet and he silently laughed at his soldier boots swamping her delicate feet. His amusement was suddenly halted when he felt angel wings strapped to his back.

"What in God's na--…" Chandler mumbled before screaming at the top of his voice, his body vaulting from the floor in pure horror and his arms flying up to defend Monica.

Joey stepped out of the shower with a towel fastened around his waist.

"Whoa calm down Chandler, I was just taking a shower"

"With me in here! What the hell is wrong with you!" Chandler yelled, ignoring the thumping in his head.

Monica groaned and shook her head. "Shut the hell up" she slurred.

"Joe! Never _ever_ do that again!" Chandler whispered.

"What wash? I really don't think the ladies would appreciate their Joey when - -…"

"No not that! Do _not_ shower with me in the same room!"

A sudden quacking and a small yellow head popped around the shower curtain.

"Showering with the chick and the duck? That's, that…that's got to be illegal or

something!" Chandler shouted, mortified.

"Ok, ok, relax Chandler, it's not like you saw anything is it?"

"Well no, but it's the risk, I mean – Oh My God Joe! PULL THE TOWEL UP! PULL THE TOWEL UP!" Chandler howled, masking his eyes with his hand.

"Oh sorry" Joey chuckled sheepishly, re-adjusting his towel, scooping the poultry into his arms and leaving the room.

Monica heaved a long sigh and drew herself closer to Chandler. Completely aware that is was an incredible cliché, but Chandler could have sworn he felt his heart race. His mind was naïve as to where he should place his hands, but his body, as if familiar with this routine, rested them in Monica's hair. His fingers leisurely traipsed through her chestnut locks. Monica freed a soft moan, before looking up at Chandler, resting her chin on his chest.

"I am so glad you and I are best friends Chandler"

"Yeah - - yeah me too" Chandler coughed. He was determined to flush the rising lump in this throat.

"You know, I never really thought I could be this close with anyone" Monica smiled.

"Well I don't know. Possibly if you moved your leg there," Chandler point to the space between his own legs. "And your head here" Chandler gestured to his own cheek "Then we could be closer" he joked, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What like this?" Monica whispered, repositioning her body to fit so perfectly with Chandler's. Monica knew what he had said had been another sarcastic quirk, but she could not help but feel the need to wind him up…just a little bit.

"Erm - - Er yeah…yeah" Chandler breathed. He was lost in her.

Monica manoeuvred her face to be only millimetres from Chandler's. "Are we closer now?" she grinned before sighing and resting her head once again on Chandler's shoulder.

His whole body was shuddering.

"Are you cold or something?" A typically concerned Monica asked.

_Cold? More like absolutely, uncontrollably, slit-my-own-throat in love with you._

"Freezing" Chandler whispered.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

_Austria, January 1933_

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

The door rocketed against the wall as a distressed looking Phoebe stormed into the apartment 19.

"You know, after knowing you all of three months, I am so glad you feel comfortable enough to barge right on in here" Chandler quipped, his comment drenched in sarcasm.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"Amazing" Chandler sighed.

"Look, I can't find Monica anywhere? Have you seen her?"

"Pheebs, its seven-thirty, a Monday, and we're talking about Monica…she's going to be at work" Chandler pronounced.

Phoebe's planned interrogation was interrupted Joey stumbled from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Pheebs" Joey yawned.

Joey had become accustomed to Phoebe's frequent visits and in the short time of three months, developed one of his most valued friendships. The duo had clicked. The simplicity of Joey ensured he could handle her wacky personality, whereas Phoebe had discovered someone who was actually _willing_ to listen to her and, much to her liking, nodded his head in agreement. (In truth, it was Joey's way of pretending he understood the whole situation).

"Oh well bravo for putting some clothes on today Joe!" Phoebe praised, encouraging applause from Chandler.

"Sixth day's a charm" Joey beamed.

"Look, guys, you haven't read the newspapers or listened to the wireless today have you?"

"Like I said, it's seven-thirty" Chandler responded.

"Well, last night Hitler was made chancellor of Germany" Phoebe grimaced.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

The wind gnawed at his overcoat, causing Ross' hands to dig deeper in search of warmth. The snow crunched beneath his feet and his grip on the box tucked beneath his arm tightened as he slid on some un-gravelled ice. Ross stepped onto the familiar porch, fully aware of the raging party inside.

His hand wrapped around the large iron knocker and he beat it against the door.

Ross knew Rachel would answer the door. Every other Green in the household was occupied with celebrating Hitler's empowerment.

The door creaked open.

"Oh my God, Ross! What the hell are you doing here!" Rachel screeched.

"Who is it?" Leonard called form the lounge.

"It's – It's…" Rachel stuttered.

"Tell him it's Phoebe" Ross whispered.

"It's just Phoebe, Daddy!"

The unfathomable grunting from the crowded room encouraged Rachel to continue.

"Ross, look, this really isn't the night, surely you understand that?"

"Can I come in?" Ross laughed, strolling into the hall and darting upstairs to Rachel's room.

Rachel was paralysed with absolute amazement. Giggling she hurried after her boyfriend.

Entering her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and strutted over to Ross, who pulled her into a strong embrace. The couple tumbled onto the bed.

"I've missed you so much" Ross whispered, wrapping Rachel's legs around his abdomen and resting his head on her chest.

"You saw me like a week ago" Rachel laughed, kissing his hair.

"Yeah, but we used to see each other ever day. I mean you used to practically _live_ at mine on weekends…" Ross sighed.

"Well things have changed, Ross"

"I don't want them to change"

Rachel kissed the nape of Ross's neck.

"How are you feeling about Hitler becoming Chancellor?" Rachel whispered, knowing it was best to discuss the inevitable immediately.

"To be honest, I really don't see how it can affect me. It's happening in Germany Rach, we're in Austria…"

"But!" Rachel cried.

"Look, Rach, after The Great War, an agreement…The Treaty of Versailles…was made. It states that Germany cannot build up their armed forces. Therefore, Hitler can't possibly invade Austria…"

"But what if…"Rachel started.

"Rachel, Great Britain and America will not allow him to do _anything_, ok?"

"Ok" Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, your dad scares me more than Hitler" Ross joked, turning around to face Rachel. "I have something for you" he continued.

"Oh! A present! I love you _so_ much!" Rachel grinned, caressing his lips with her own.

Beaming, Ross pulled the box from the side of the bed and handed it to Rachel.

"This isn't another book on rocks is it?" Rachel asked, studying the flat shape of the box.

"Just open it" Ross sighed, slightly irate about the insult of his books. But still, his eyes were illuminated with excitement.

"Ok, Ok" Rachel mumbled, tussling Ross's hair and ripping the packaging open.

"Wow, it's a record…" Rachel started, obviously disappointed.

"It's one that I recorded myself"

"Well that will be…_entertaining_. But, oh wow Ross that is so sweet, thank you so much…" Rachel whispered, planting a lingering kiss on Ross' lips.

"Here, let me put it on"

Ross scrambled off of the bed towards Rachel's gramophone. Accompanied by only a violin, Ross' scratchy and rather unprofessional voice echoed around the room.

Rachel could not help but burst out in laughter.

"Hey!" Ross cried.

"I am so sorry Ross" Rachel sniggered, settling herself and listening intently.

Evening shadows make me blue

When each weary day is through

How I long to be with you

My happiness

Every day I reminisce

Dreaming of your tender kiss

Always thinking how I miss

My happiness

A million years it seems

Have gone by since we shared our dreams

But I'll hold you again

There'll be no blue memories then

Whether skies are grey or blue

Any place on earth will do

Just as long as I'm with you

My happiness

A million years it seems

Have gone by since we shared our dreams

But I'll hold you again

There'll be no blue memories then

Whether skies are grey or blue

Any place on earth will do

Just as long as I'm with you

My happiness

Her tears fell incessantly as he pulled her too him.

"That has got to be the worst voice I ever heard but god damn was it lovely" Rachel sobbed.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

Chandler lay upon his antique sofa; his legs perched upon Monica's knees. Joey and Phoebe were sprawled upon the single chairs and as the wireless broadcast ended they all chorused in a long and heavy exhale.

"Well wasn't that just lovely" Chandler quipped.

"I want you to know Monica, it doesn't make any difference to us" Phoebe soothed.

"Damn right too!" Monica retorted, typically unfazed.

"Look Mon, I have to go, but I want you to know that whatever happens I'll be here for you" Joey whispered, striding over to Monica and kissing her forehead before exiting.

Chandler's legs curled ever so slightly.

"Oh Monica why are you blushing?" Phoebe taunted, her voice reaching a new high pitch.

"I'm not blushing! It's just really very hot in this room"

"We are in the middle of Austria, in January and have no fireplace… sure… it's _toasty_" Chandler muttered.

"Oh my God! You like Joey!" Phoebe cried.

"Whoa! No! Monica does not! You don't fancy Joey, do you? I mean his…his…_Joey_! It's like; it's like…fancying a puppet, cute but no mind whatsoever!" Chandler screeched.

"Well if you let me talk, maybe you'd get your answer" Monica retorted.

Chandler glowered at her.

"Well, if by fancy you mean I think his handsome, then yes I do…but it's completely physical" Monica smiled." It's not like I am in love with him or anything but you can't say his isn't absolutely gorgeous" Monica laughed.

Phoebe nodded, "His just like an angel".

Chandler stared at Monica in disbelief.

Chandler swallowed. "You, you like Joey?"

His voice was a croak and he scolded himself for being so careless in his disguise.

"Well if he offered me one of his 'An hour of love with Joey' coupons…I'm not going to say no, believe me" Monica giggled.

"Oh I believe you" Chandler muttered, thrusting Monica's knees with his legs, standing and walking towards the bathroom.

"I just got to use the toilet"

"What the hell is up with him?" Monica wondered as Chandler slammed the bathroom door.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

Chandler's fist smashed into the wall… now two things were broken.

-/--/--/--/--/--/-

**Well thanks to our reviewers:**

**LupinsMoon12391 – **Ah my favourite person right now lol RooRoo…We felt so privileged you reviewed our fic, because we love yours! Remember…Billy Jo genes meet Matthew Perry genes most gorgeous man ever. Thanks again AJ…xxxx

**LucyGoose – **Awwwww that made us so happy :D And we do like to know what you like best! We really do! We love 'Broken'! Gets out sign…Thanks Lauren xxx

**Kellocfan1 – **We are so incredibly flattered by the review, and your right, it was long…but that's how we like them lol Sorry but neither of us watch the O.C…it isn't really big in England…but we'll try and give it an read anyway :P just for you… lol thanks xxx

**Chan4mon4eva4eva – **The shortest of reviews but to hell was it effective! Thanks so much. It made us so happy that you thought that… Thanks xxx

**Please Read and Review…preferably on GreenFloydPinkDay copy…just easier as Roo has only one fic.**

**Thanks xxxx**

**Lyrics are My Happiness by Elvis Presley …don't own him…wish I did…he originated from Scotland…muahahaha he is claimed by the UK…you can have the Beatles… lol (apart from McCartney) **


	3. TOW Ross doesn't know

**-/-Sunday on a park bench-/-**

**Chapter Three – TOW Ross doesn't know**

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

_Austria, 1935_

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

"The Furher has passed the Nuremberg Laws. A new time has dawned. Jewish people are officially second-class citizens; no longer shall we fear our pure-blooded children being led astray, no longer shall we have to…."

Phoebe's ferocity caused the slamming of her fist against the radio, silencing the broadcast.

"Bravo" Chandler praised, slapping his hands together in applause. "You know, I was thinking… why exactly do we _listen_ to that?"

"I'm going to Germany" Phoebe announced, before picking up the newspaper and beginning to read.

"Erm, Pheebs?" Chandler asked, bewildered at her ridiculous statement.

"I'm going to Germany" Phoebe repeated, studying the paper further.

"Sure, why wouldn't you want to go to a poverty-stricken wasteland ruled by a malicious dictator?" Chandler joked.

"Exactly" Phoebe agreed.

Chandler sighed. He had learnt that sarcasm was incomprehensible when around both Joey and Phoebe.

"You can't go to Germany, stop being so ridiculous Phoebe" Chandler scolded, adjusting the oven gloves on his hands before retrieving biscuits from the oven.

"Me? Ridiculous? Ok, so I want to go to a country where I can make a difference and oppose these Nazi idiots who have indoctrinated the whole population, while you sit here wearing Monica's pink oven gloves and baking her delicious but pretentious food!" Phoebe shouted.

"Hey! I will have you know that these aren't pink… they are cerise" Chandler retorted, holding the gloves up.

"Chandler, they're pink" Joey scoffed.

Apartment 19 was accustomed to Phoebe's inhabitancy. In truth, she never seemed to leave the boys during the daytime.

"Guys, I am being serious. I'm going to Germany. I've been thinking about it for a few days and I am going over there to protest. No-one else opposes the regime because they think his working miracles. I'm going to change that and start my own opposition group" Phoebe declared.

"Yes and I'm going to enter the Berlin Olympics next year, enter the 1500 metre race, grow wings, _fly_ to the finish line and win gold for Austria" Chandler retorted.

Joey and Phoebe stared blankly at Chandler.

"Continue" Chandler muttered.

"Well that's pretty much it"

"Pheebs, you can't go, I wont let you go…I'll - - I'll protest" Joey proclaimed.

"Joe, I'm going"

"Shouldn't we vote on this kind of thing?" Joey argued, his eyes searching Chandler's for a solution.

"I'm going to go pack my bags, the train leaves in a couple of hours " Phoebe began.

"What!" The men chorused.

"Well there is only one train to Germany every other day" Phoebe stated.

"You are going now? But you just, just,_ just_ decided!" Chandler said, horrified.

"You may like to stay at home and bake cookies Grandma, but me, I'm spontaneous," Phoebe laughed, scooping the remaining cookies into her bag. "I might get hungry"

As she strode towards the door, her journey was blocked. Joey was sat cross-legged in front of the door, his arms folded and his face contorted in determination.

"Joey, move"

"No"

"Joey, please"

"Why do you have to go to stupid Germany, why…why can't you stay with me Pheebs?" Joey sobbed.

"Are you starving Joey?" Phoebe questioned.

"No"

"Well are you being treated appallingly?"

"No" Joey answered, his voice softening.

"Has your livelihood suddenly been taken from you?"

"No…"

"Have you been abandoned by the people you love?" Phoebe continued.

"Well I'm going to be!" Joey snapped, rising to his feet. "You're leaving me!" he yelled.

"Joey, this is something I have to do and if you love me enough, you'll let me go" Phoebe whispered.

Joey's head twisted from side to side. "Ok" he sighed in defeat.

Chandler and Joey huddled around Phoebe, sandwiching her between them as they embraced her.

"How are you going to cope alone Pheebs?" Chandler mumbled, stroking her hair.

"Oh I'm not going to be alone! Rachel's going to be there!" Phoebe beamed.

Chandler's cerulean eyes widened in fright while the comment flew over Joey's head.

_Ross. _

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

Rachel sat among a horde of bags, a small vinyl record clutched to her chest and tears spilling down her cheeks. The creaking of the stairs caused her to stuff her treasure under the bed and mop her face dry with her blanket.

"Hey pumpkin" Leonard chimed, closing the door behind him and studying the life-size cut-out of Garbo strapped to Rachel's door.

"Hey daddy" Rachel whispered.

"You and your fashion" Leonard chuckled before turning to his daughter.

A sudden and rather unusual wave of guilt flooded over Leonard.

"Look, honey, I know you don't want to come, but we can start a new, better life for ourselves, without any…_ties_"

"But maybe I want to have ties. Maybe I want to have…"

"You're just a kid; you don't know what you want…" Leonard interrupted.

"I am twenty years old!" Rachel shrieked.

"Look Rachel, I am not having this discussion again, ok?" Leonard rubbed his brow. "I agreed to Phoebe coming, what more do you want?"

Rachel began to bawl hysterically and her father could not help but be manipulated into pleasing his daughter. Only this time, her practised act was genuine. Rachel wept for everyone. She thought of Joey, of Chandler, of Monica…but most of all, she thought of Ross.

"Rachel…I - , please, look what do you want? Anything?" Leonard began; reaching for the wallet nestled in his suit pocket.

"I want to see Monica and Ross" Rachel whispered.

The wallet slapped against the wooden floors.

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

Monica had never felt more jaded. Never before had she experienced something so wearisome or completely riling. She began to wonder if this would be the end, if this ordeal would draw life from her and leave her a hollow shell in limbo…

"Slide 457!" Ross screeched with delight. "Well, as you can see, homo erectus was indeed…"

Monica's mind was so familiar with the drone, pause, breathe, drone, pause, breathe of Ross' voice that it began to merge into one long fuzz. Monica needed a hero to save her from her slow death, a knight with sandy hair and bluer than blue eyes to….

The doorbell rung and Monica snapped up straight as an irate Ross jogged to the door.

"Do you mind your interrupting my - -"Ross began.

"Ross," Chandler panted "You have – Rachel…the"

"Did I hear my name?" Rachel called as she strolled up the corridor to Ross' apartment.

"I thought that you were going- -…"Chandler wheezed as he attempted to embrace Rachel in relief.

Rachel's eyes amplified, as she nudged him away.

"I'm not going anywhere, why would I be going anywhere?" Rachel chattered, pinching Chandler's side. "Don't you have to go to that appointment?"

"Er – Erm -…" Chandler stammered

"Pedicure wasn't it?" Rachel grinned, unable to take advantage of the situation.

"You have pedicures?" Monica laughed as she made her way to the crowded doorway.

"I like soft skin" Chandler whispered, seemingly interested the floor.

_Oh, the things I do for Rachel_

"So gay" Ross whispered to Monica.

"Look at me! Could I _be_ any straighter?" Chandler yelled.

Monica looked Chandler up and down.

"So do you meet a lot of guys at this pedicure parlour?" Monica taunted.

"Oh shut up!" Chandler moaned, stalking away with a hysteric Monica in tow.

"So you want to come in?" Ross smiled, gesturing for Rachel to enter.

"Always" Rachel whispered.

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

Chandler slammed his bedroom door shut in mock anger; he could never really be mad at Monica. Chandler allowed his hands to run through his sandy hair before sliding down the back of the door. He was exhausted with not having her. Forbidden to touch her, to kiss her, to…

"Chandler! Come on! Let me in! I know you're not gay!" Monica whined.

"If you will excuse me! I might have a lady friend in here!" Chandler called.

"Oh please! One; I just followed you back from Ross' apartment and two; you have been having sex alone for the past 3 years!" Monica shrieked.

Chandler opened the door with a crack.

"I have had sex in the past three years!"

"What your regular visits from that Janice woman? Give me a break! She was just using you!"

"At least someone's willing to use me" Chandler muttered, pushing past Monica towards the kitchen.

Monica froze. She did not want to get into this conversation.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nobody wants me Monica" Chandler whispered.

"That's not true"

"Isn't it? Because if your right maybe you could point out someone who loves me more than anyone else! My mother couldn't give two fucks about me! Hell! She hasn't seen me for 7 years! My dad! Well my dad is busy being a secret homosexual working for the Nazis! Maybe that's where I get it from yeah? Maybe I'm gay just like my dad! That's what you all think!" Chandler screamed.

It was the saddest thing Monica ever witnessed; a grown man cry.

"Chandler…" Monica soothed.

"I'm sorry Mon, look, please, just leave, Rachel and Phoebe are leaving for Germany. You best go say goodbye" Chandler said, avoiding her gaze.

Monica walked towards Chandler. She pulled his hands upwards to rest on her cheeks. Chandler finally met her gaze as he felt the wet skin.

"Don't cry for me, Monica" Chandler said so softly his voice was barely audible.

Chandler's cobalt eyes bore into the endless sapphire of Monica's…he was lost.

"Don't you understand me? I love you so much that I have to cry" Monica whispered.

Chandler whimpered.

"It's ok that your parents don't love you Chandler, because I love you enough to counter it"

Chandler's hands fell to Monica's tiny waist as he drew her closer to him. Monica's warmth spread through him. Her unique aroma caused him to inhale deeper. It took every ounce of Chandler's strength not to lift her up to meet his lips.

"I love you Monica"

"I know"

"Believe me, you'll never know" Chandler whispered.

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

The empty wine bottle rolled across the wooden floor.

"Rach? Are you ok?" Ross whispered.

"No, no I just have something in my eye" Rachel snivelled.

The couple lay between the white sheets. Rachel's arm draped across Ross' chest and her head nestled against his shoulder, she relished the perfect moment of which she would never experience again.

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

Chandler's eyes snapped open. He allowed the state of euphoria to wash over him as he studied Monica's sleeping face once more. Chandler analyzed how his blanket hugged her naked body so perfectly and pulled her closer as he slipped into a content slumber.

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

Rachel and Phoebe loaded their luggage inside of the overhead compartments before settling upon the cushioned seats. The sun had not yet risen and as they rode into Germany, it was a new day and a new life.

**-/--/--/--/--/--/-**

**I think this Chapter sucks.**

**Please Read and Review, it means a lot RooRoo xxx Ally - x -**


	4. TOW There is no such thing as Mondler

**A/N: I don't know if anyone understood that Monica and Chandler were in bed together in the last chapter but just thought I'd let you know before this story gets completely confusing. : P**

**-/-Sunday on a park bench-/-**

**/--/--/--/--/--/-**

**Chapter Three – TOW there is no such thing as Mondler**

**/--/--/--/--/--/-**

The last remnants of darkness were invaded and conquered by the morning's sunshine. As a result, Ross stirred and awoke to a cold bed.

"Rach?" he moaned. Ross sat up and scanned the room for his beloved.

No Rachel.

"I couldn't have been _that_ bad last night," Ross argued before flopping back into comfort.

**/--/--/--/--/--/-**

There was no hiatus. No reluctance, no hesitance…not even did a conscience come into play. They had slipped into each other like a glove to a hand and had never really paused to comprehend the possible consequences. Truth be told; they would get their just desserts.

Chandler tiptoed across the creaking floor and drew the curtains closed. He knew that if Monica believed it to be morning she would surely leave him. All Chandler desired was a moment to savour her. The shock at what had happened the previous night still embraced him. Monica had kissed him_. Him_. It had drained so much energy from Chandler to stop himself just grabbing her and kissing her whole beautiful body. But she had initiated it. He recalled how she had whispered her love for him…was it the same way in which he adored her? The electricity had pumped through their veins. The passion had overcome Chandler; his pained tears now fell through happiness. They had slept together…for Chandler it was confirmation. He loved her.

Chandler turned from the frosted window to face his bed. The sheets were twisted at Monica's feet. Her body was swamped in Chandler's crimson shirt and he could not help but note how wonderfully it contrasted with her raven hair. Shuffling over to her, Chandler pulled the sheet over Monica's delicate body and heard her sigh a soft and distorted version of his own name.

Chandler perched himself on the very edge of the mattress and sat just looking, nothing else…just staring at her, analysing her, studying her…loving her. His hand manoeuvred across her cheek. She wore no make-up but her tempting lips remained blood red and her skin, well her skin…it was perfect.

His neck crooked, Chandler bent over her face, hovering for a moment in awe of her. His lips stroked her cheek and her eyes snapped open.

"Morning stranger" Monica yawned. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Its just you are so, so, _so_…hideously ugly" Chandler sighed, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Well, you're the one who _done _something so ugly seven times" Monica laughed, propping herself against the headboard.

"Well all I can say is; you-are-welcome…ewww, did you _drool_ on my pillow!" Chandler groaned, staring at the wet patch next to Monica's shoulder.

"Hey! Nobody's perfect. I'm sure you'll survive the tragedy"

"Monica, what we did last night was amazing" Chandler mumbled.

"It really was. I think we both needed the comfort"

Chandler grinned.

"Promise me something?" Monica whispered.

"Anything"

"Never, ever smile like that in front of children," Monica giggled.

"I cannot_ believe_ you just said that. I like to think that I have a very charming smile."

Monica snorted.

"Oh please, you look like a cross between Chucky and the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz"

"That is it! Miss dunking donut 1926!" Chandler bellowed, grabbing Monica by the waist and flinging her across the bed.

"Are you challenging me to a fight, Bing?"

"Does this not look like a weapon?" Chandler retorted, grasping a pillow.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked by a girl," Monica declared, hurling the pillow in the direction of Chandler's head and knocking him backwards off the mattress in one simple flip.

Monica burst into laughter. "What a loser….I win!"

Silence.

"Chandler? Are you okay?"

Monica began to crawl across the bed. A deep roar from behind her and Monica jolted in shock. Chandler pounced from behind, lifted Monica upside down over his back and mercilessly tickled her bare stomach.

"Who's the winner Monica? Who's the winner?"

"Please, no, no" Monica begged, writhing but at the same time crying with laughter.

"Come on Monica, who is the winner? Who _loses_?" Chandler taunted.

"Never!" Monica howled, reaching for Chandler's ear and pulling him downward.

"Ow! Monica that hurts!"

"You should know by now, I never lose" Monica beamed.

"I guess you're the one who's going to be wearing the pants in this relationship," Chandler laughed.

"Re – relationship?" Monica stammered, her expression so sombre.

"Yes, it's something that two people enter when they have loving feelings for each other and have a lot of amazing sex"

"I – I'm not being in a relationship with you Chandler"

Chandler heard a soft, distant cracking sound… his knuckles were unconsciously clicking.

"Yeah – yeah, I know that…I was just messing with you…old commitment phobic me" Chandler chuckled.

_Click. Click. Click…I've lost her._

**/--/--/--/--/--/-**

**Well we are going to start cutting the chapters down a bit because, well, it will be confusing if we keep swapping countries in one chapter. (Next will focus around Rachel and Phoebe in Germany).**

Thanks for the reviews you guys…we love you. : )

**WriterGal90 (can we call you Steph?)** – Leaving people hanging, ah, one of our favourite pastimes lol. Thanks for your reviews Dudette

**Kellocfan1 - **Yep. There are two of us, both from England and both called Alice…we live all of three doors from each other too…not that you want a life story lol. Sorry we split up Ross and Rachel but I do promise a reunion. Glad you like the story…thanks for all the reviews :D

**LucyGoose…or Lauren** – Saying you love the story is not immature…it's the greatest form of flattery :P Thanks for telling us what line you liked…we love that bit :D In addition, you are the one who must not put themselves down :P

**AJ – **Believe me, if Billie Jo and Matthew Perry had a lovechild we would all sleep with it lol. If there was such a thing, I reckon world peace would be accomplished :D. Thanks for all the support darling :P

**Chan4Mon4Eva4Eva **– Very clever lol. Again, thanks a lot your three worded review kicked ass nonetheless. Thanks xxx

**GreenishOrange – **Without a doubt the most motivating review we received. We must stress how much we love your fics…especially TOW The Farmyard animals. (Ally says she read and reviewed a lot of your fics and that they are all wonderful, therefore, I (Roo), have decided to read them all lol) Thanks. It was like totally beyond appreciated lol. Xxx

**Sneaker89 **– Thanks Lizzie. We hope you get better soon babe and get back to them fics!

**Fashionhottie – **We love it when you quote :D Thanks so much for the encouragement xxx

**RachGreenGellar - **blushes…that summarise how we feel? lol. Thanks xxx

**Marcus Lazarus – **We totally agree with you! This story is crazily displaced and a little…well no…a lot out there lol. The grammar does need some work…know anyone could help? However, we have a spellchecker on our Microsoft Word…so unless it is a cross between the American/English vocabulary we are a little confused. So if it's Favorite / favourite…that's just how we Brit's spell stuff lol. Thank you so much for your compliments. You're review was really encouraging…we love you! Ok, that may have been a little drastic but we do like you…a lot lol.

**Cate – **Awwwww : ) Do you have any ideas for a summary that would make you like it on first glance? Maybe we will kill Monica, maybe we won't…though we don't want to break your little heart now do we? Maybe we'll kill the rest of them and have ourselves a friend's massacre …that was a joke. lol. Thanks a lot. Roo and Ally xxx

**Please keep on sending the reviews. Thanks.**

Roo xxx

Ally - x -


End file.
